The Devil's Rejects
by ScarlettWoman710
Summary: Violet called the shots, she always had. He'd let her abuse him as long as she wanted, let her shame him and pick back the scabs to expose all the dirty wounds he'd rather leave healed. Companion piece to ohyellowbird & Gray Glube's Devil's Series.


**Author:** ScarlettWoman710

**Title:** The Devil's Rejects

**Summary:** Violet called the shots, she always had. He'd let her abuse him as long as she wanted, let her shame and humilate him and pick back the scabs to expose all the dirty wounds he'd rather leave healed.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own American Horror Story.

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual situations, Voyeurism, Faux incest, Pseudo twincest, slash, Femslash, group sex (yeah... it's really dirty).

**A/N: **Let me get this out of the way first - this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Appropriate for Valentine's Day, no? This is a companion piece to the following stories (in order): **ohyellowbird's **_The Devil's Double, _**Gray Glube's **_The Devil's Advocate _and _The Devil's Due_, **ohyellowbird's **_The Devil's Playground_ and the first drabble from her _Snapshots_ series. If you haven't read them, what are you still doing here, they're freaking amazing and you should have read them a long time ago - but more importantly, you need to read those for this to make sense.

To fit with the title theme, this story is called the Devil's Rejects - but if you want to put a subtitle on there, it would be The Kids Aren't Alright, named for the Offspring song of the same name because it reflects Tate's state of mind in this story. Also, Violet sings a snippet of Jefferson Airplane's White Rabbit.

This story is dedicated to **ohyellowbird **and **Gray Glube**. Happy Valentine's Day, Ladies.

* * *

><p>Tate Langdon was sprawled out on the front porch, watching cars and pedestrians meander up and down the street. It's not a location he visited often. He much prefered the solitude and dark of the inside of the house, but today he was having a rare mood where he wished he had taken the bus out of L.A. instead of going to Larry's office to turn him into human barbecue. If he wouldn't have gone to the office, he wouldn't have committed the first in a very long list of crimes - crimes that condemned him to an afterlife in hell with the only girl he'd ever love and who would never love him back. One bus stop, two separate directions. One led to a life away from his cocksucking mother and a chance to see if being away from the house could finally blot out the voices. One led to where he had ended up - sad, alone, forever seventeen and on the front porch of his prison.<p>

"Hey."

Well, not completely alone.

Langdon appeared across from him, the perfect picture of too cool for school with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. "Brooding? Again?"

Tate rolled his eyes. Langdon had given him an enthusiastic blow-job as a means of apologizing for fucking Violet. Tate appreciated the effort but couldn't explain to his brother that he was more mad at Violet than he was at Langdon. He and Langdon shared many things - faces, memories, and the same score on the Kinsey test - so it was no surprise that they also shared the tendency to become weak as kittens when Violet started giving out orders. Langdon couldn't help it. Neither could Tate.

"I fucking hate this place sometimes," Tate muttered, lying back to stare at the ceiling. "I hate that I made her like this."

"She'll grow out of it. I wish you'd grow out of whatever bullshit phase you're in right now," Langdon said, crawling over to him. "Here's an idea - you two fucking beat the shit out of each other. If you hurt her she'll see that you're not a pussy anymore, and you'll finally get over the fact that deep down you're still pissed that she left you after she found out the truth." He laid next to him, propping his head up on his elbow, and slipped his hand under Tate's shirt.

Tate shivered at the feel of his brother's cold fingers over his ribs. Langdon had a way of both getting to him and cutting through the bullshit. "I can't hurt her. And even if I am pissed that she bailed, it doesn't mean I didn't deserve it."

"Christ, stop punishing yourself," Langdon said, twisting Tate's nipple in chastisement. "_I'm_ not sorry and I'm the one that did it."

"But it was my idea."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Wallow in self pity. God, you're getting to be a real drag, you know that?"

"Try and cheer me up, then," he said, turning his head towards Langdon. Langdon smiled and the black of his pupils spilled into the irises and whites of his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask," he murmured, bringing his hand out from under Tate's shirt and licking his palm. His hand crept to the waistband of Tate's jeans, deftly undoing the button fly and crawling his hand into Tate's boxers. He leaned his head down to pull Tate's lower lip into his mouth and wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Like that," Tate sighed into Langdon's mouth. Langdon moved his tongue against Tate's and slid his hand up and down his dick. "Feeling better?" Langdon asked, pulling his mouth away to suck wet marks into Tate's neck.

"I'd feel better if you used your mouth instead of your hand."

"Now, now. Don't be greedy."

Tate huffed out a small laugh and thrust his hips up into this brothers hand. "Faster," he breathed. "Come on. Make me cum."

Langdon obliged and sucked Tate's earlobe between his lips. When he could hear the hitch in his twin's breathing that he knew meant he was going to cum, Langdon bit his earlobe hard enough to draw blood. Tate gave a low growl and spurted hot and sticky all over his boxers and his brother's hand.

Langdon folded his arm at the elbow and laid his head on it. "Happy now?"

_Not even close,_ he thought. Instead, he curled himself into his brothers chest, looking for comfort from the one person he could still ask to hold him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time he'd watched Violet fuck Dusty, but it was the first time he'd done it with Langdon by his side. He'd been hoping that he could talk her into playing a round of scrabble with him when he'd found her in the crawlspace of the basement, Dusty grinding on her fingers.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled, starting to retreat before she'd snap at him to go away.

"Stay," Violet said, turning to him. "In fact, I'm glad you're here. Take off your shirt."

Even while his stomach rolled with uncertainty his dick twitched to life and he took a step toward them. "No, stay there," she commanded, rolling her eyes at him. "Just throw me your shirt. I really want to get off but I can't get the position right without lying down, and I don't want to get animal blood and God only knows what other shit that's down here in my hair."

He sighed and tossed his shirt to her and sat across from them, his dick hard in his jeans. "I can leave," he offered half-heartedly, only because he thought he should. She gave him a face that was all irritation and pulled Dusty to the ground with her.

"No." She said firmly. "In fact.." her voice trailed off as she pulled her panties off and wedged her twins thigh between her own. "_Jesus,_" she muttered to herself as she started wiggling her hips back and forth.

"In fact..." he prompted her, still hoping for an invitation.

"Langdon," she said, and the second the word left her lips he was there, settling in next to his brother.

"It's always better with an audience," she said, and went back to being absorbed in fucking and being fucked by her twin.

"You should join," Langdon said, nudging Tate's knee with his own.

"Private party." He explained, trying to burn the image of the girls sweaty, dirty and breathless into his brain.

"So? Just go over there, lie down behind her, and stick your dick in her cunt. That's what she wants you to do, she just won't ask. She wants you to take control."

"Will you shut the fuck up? You're kind of ruining this for me."

"Fine. But you know I'm right. Why else would she want you down here to watch?"

Tate chose to ignore him and watch the spectacle in front of him instead, memorizing Violet's murmured explatives and Dusty's wordless hums and the glisten on their thighs after they've both cum. Once they're done, Violet disappeared to find her cigarettes and Dusty went off to find an animal to kill, leaving the boys to nurse the aching bulges in their boxers.

"Why do you think she does this?" Tate asked, palming himself through his jeans.

"For the same reason we do it, probably," Langdon replied, replacing his brother's hand with his own. "Because it feels better than doing it yourself?"

Tate grunted. He was feeling generous so he returned the favor, slipping his hand into his brothers boxers. "It keeps getting worse. It's like she's... I don't know. Raising the stakes, maybe? She watches you fuck Dusty, then she wants Dusty to watch her fuck me, then she wants me to watch her fuck you, then she lets us both watch them. What the fuck is that about?"

"You talk too fucking much," Langdon said. "I'm trying to cum and you're wrecking it."

Tate sighed and closed his mouth, tugging at his brother's dick and trying to remember the way Violet's eyes had locked on him right before she came.

* * *

><p>He was waiting for her a few days later, sitting on the floor of the basement and gazing at the enterance to the crawlspace while he listened to Langdon fuck Dusty. After about ten minutes Langdon's grunts and Dusty's moans are replaced by the wet sounds of one splashing around in the other's innards. That's when Violet's head poked out from the darkness.<p>

"Have fun?"

She raised from her crouched position after crawling out and looked at him. She didn't answer, just pulled a smoke from the pocket of her cardigan and flicked her lighter to pull the nicotine into her system.

"Who killed who, this time?"

She shrugged and came to sit on the floor beside him, leaning back against the wall. "Does it matter?" she asked, lips working around her cigarette.

"I guess it doesn't. I don't know why you don't stop him."

"Because it doesn't fucking matter, does it? How protective of _him_ are you?"

"..."

"Exactly. You don't give a flying fuck about him, just like I don't care about her. It's not like they're our little brothers and sisters."

He made a noise of protest but it died on his lips. He knew she was right but he did care about Langdon in his own fucked up way, even if he'd rather see Dusty splashing around where his spleen used to be than see him sitting alive beside him. He's fond of Dusty too, though it's not something he liked to think about too much.

"Besides, they're having fun," she said. "He fucks her, he kills her, sometimes they switch. Just like how we used to be, only they fuck and disembowel each other instead of playing scrabble."

He sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him. "So long as he's not fucking you."

She arched an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

He didn't dignify her response with an answer, just reached into her sweater pocket to steal one of her cigarettes. He leaned toward her and she lit it for him. He swore he saw the corner of her mouth twitch at the memory of the reverse, one day when they sat outside and hid from her father and she still had a pulse.

"I've got to know something," she said, pushing pebbles around on the floor with her free hand. "What did you do when you found out he talked to me the first time?"

Tate gave her a bewildered expression. "I was there when he talked to you. We were in your dad's old study and we were... I tried to tell him to go away, but you wouldn't let me. Remember?"

She scowled. "Please. We both know the first person I met was Langdon, not you."

He managed to keep his posture indifferent but his eyes broke rank, snapping to her like a rubber band that's been pulled too far. "Really," he said. A statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

He wanted her elaborate but she didn't, forcing him to ask. "How did you figure out it wasn't me?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. Maybe he was, but he still wanted to hear her say it. "The first time we spoke, _you_" - she puts the word in air quotes - "were giving me suicide tips. After that, you were all lovesick kitten, caressing my scars and bringing me black roses. The Tate I met in the bathroom was more cobra than kitten. Once I met Langdon properly it was pretty clear that he was the one who talked to me first."

He shrugged. In a way, he's relieved. One less lie between them.

"So what did you do when you found out he talked to me?"

He grinned at he memory. "Split his sternum with the same axe I cut that bitch in half with. Tossed him into the basement and let Thaddeus eat him... a couple of times. I'd wait until he came back to life and then I'd give him to Thad again."

"Bet he was pissed."

"Yeah. He was."

She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, face screwed up in concentration. "When did you first see me?"

"The first time you came to the house. You were wearing a long dress and that yellow cardigan I hate. I followed you into the basement to make sure Thad didn't get you. Then you came upstairs and told the realtor you'd take the house - all balls, no bullshit."

A ghost of something passed over her eyes but it was gone before he could place it. "You wanted me."

Now it was his turn to look at her like she's stupid. "Of course."

"So because he does all the bad shit you know you shouldn't, he came in and made nice with the new girl."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Violet sighed and slapped the floor. "Quit fucking saying your sorry. You're not, not really. You're glad he talked to me. If you really didn't want to he wouldn't have had the idea in the first place."

"I tried to protect you from him," he said, reaching forward to hug her.

She jerked away. "Maybe it was you I needed protection from."

They sat in silence for a minute. "Do you wish we wouldn't have talked to you?" he asked.

"Sometimes."

It hurt but only a for minute, because she only said sometimes and not yes. Not as bad as it could be.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"..."

"This thing with you and me and Dusty and Langdon... it's getting weird."

"..."

"We should stop, Violet. I don't want to watch you guys anymore."

"And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall," she sang. He recognized the lyrics but he couldn't place the song.

"Violet."

She sighed. "I don't know, Tate. I guess I'm trying to figure shit out. I want to get back to the person I used to be. Every time I do this, I feel like I'm a little closer. Eventually I'm going to get to a place where I feel _something _again." She stood up and brushed her ass off, turning to walk up the stairs. She paused when she got to the banister, turning back to him. "And don't lie to me. You like watching. And no matter what weird fucking sex game I come up with next, you'll play. And you'll like it."

She climbed the stairs and left him with his wounded pride. She was right and they both knew it.

* * *

><p>He spent the next few days waiting for her to find him for what he knew was the next phase of her sexual experimentation. She can't cut anymore so she's turned to sex, fucking her twin and his twin and him and herself. He was grateful that at least for now, that's where the list ended. If he walked in on her fucking Travis or his father he didn't know what he'd have done but he knew it wouldn't be pretty.<p>

When she sought him out, he was sitting in the bedroom that used to be theirs and staring at the ceiling, trying to remember how they used to be. She appeared at the side of the bed, doe eyed and wearing a sundress without a million of her layers.

"Come on," she said simply, reaching for his hand to pull him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked, sliding off the bed.

"Down the rabbit hole," she said in a sing-song voice. She kept hold of his hand as she pulled him down the hallway. He paused outside of the door to one of the guest bedrooms before they went in. He could hear someone a lot like him laughing inside.

"Violet..." he said warily.

She turned back to him, eyes wild. "Come on. Dusty's in there too, I even gave her a bath first. She's all cleaned up." Her face cracked into a grin. "All cleaned up just to get dirty again, anyway."

"Jesus," he whispered.

She tugged his hand again but he held fast. "No."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to go in there, and I'm not just going to watch this time. I'm going to fuck someone and if you want it to be you, you better come with me."

He said nothing because they both knew she had won. She tugged his hand again and they walked into the room. Langdon and Dusty were completely naked on the bed, his fingers curled inside of her. Her hips rocked back and forth, her mouth huffing little gasps into Langdon's neck. His eyes were obliderated by the black of his pupils as he fed on her pleasure.

Violet narrowed her eyes at them. "You started without us," she accused.

Langdon grinned. "I got tired of waiting, and I figured my better half didn't have the balls to come with you."

He wished he hadn't. He wished he had stayed in his old room and jacked off into a pair of Violet's panties instead. But knowing that Langdon was right only made Tate more pissed than he already was. "Fuck you," he said, stripping his shirt off and stepping towards his brother. He crashed his mouth against his, forcing his tongue through his twin's lips. Langdon nipped at it as he pulled away.

"There you go," he purred, seductively. "Finally decide to pull yourself out of your little funk?"

He was wiggling out of his jeans but still managed to find the coordination to flip him the bird. Langdon smiled again through too many teeth as Tate took off his boxers off and stomped forward to his brother. The bed was just low enough and he was just tall enough that Langdon's mouth was level with his cock.

"Blow me," he ordered him. Langdon winked at him before licking his lips and sucking the head of his twin's dick. Tate forced himself to keep his hips steady and turned his head to glare at Violet. "Here, now you can watch. Happy?"

He wished his voice didn't sound so breathless, he wished he didn't like the feel of his brothers lips quite so much, he wished he didn't like the way Violet's eyes went all hungry as she watched. She pulled her dress over her head. She was naked underneath.

"Me watching you two fool around doesn't make it a foursome," she said. She jerked her head at Langdon who gave Tate a final lick with his tongue before sliding himself and Dusty over to the other side of the bed. She pushed Tate back so he sat next to his brother and then nudged his thighs with her knees, gesturing for him to put his legs on the bed. Langdon turned and pulled Dusty forward. She crawled over and Langdon lifted her gently to straddle Tate's right thigh. She wasn't even there a second before he could feel her wetness dripping out of her cunt and sliding over his leg.

He was already hard as a rock but his dick felt like it was made of titanium when Violet climbed behind her twin. He breasts smushed into Dusty's back, her right arm circiling around to tweak one of Dusty's nipples before it drifted down to rest on her stomach. She pulled her back, moving with her, and they start to ride his thigh. The mirror image of their faces making identical gasps of pleasure was almost enough to make him cum before Langdon even touched him.

"Hot, isn't it," Langdon said, leaning on the headboard next to him. He reached out to stroke his Tate's dick. Langdon's hand was still covered in Dusty's wetness. It slid over his cock and Tate hissed at the contact.

"Jesus," he muttered in response, hypnotized by the sight of the girls faces and the feel of them gliding over his leg. Violet gave a breathy laugh from behind her twin and nodded her chin at Langdon's dick. "Tate, you have to touch him," she breathed, pushing and pulling her sister over his thigh. "Come on. It only works if we all play."

Tate glared at her and reached over for Langdon's cock. Langdon slapped his hand away. "Spit first," he growled. Tate rolled his eyes and spat into his hand and tugged at Langdon's dick. His eyes closed briefly, blinking out the blackness that's bled into the whites. "_Fuck," _Langdon sighed, thrusting into Tate's hand.

"Yeah," he breathed. It was almost too much, Langdon's thumb moving over the head of his cock and the smell of sex and Dusty's mouth moving like a fish out of water and Violet staring at him, her hands running over Dusty's nipples. Too much. Too many fantasies all coming true at once and it's all too fucked up for him to understand. It twisted his head and curled in his stomach and his hips started to jerk.

"No, don't," Violet said, her eyes darting to Langdon. "Don't make him cum. He's has to fuck me first."

He groaned. In a minute it wasn't going to be up to him anymore. "Come on," he moaned, eyes narrowing into slivers. She slid off his leg and pulled Dusty with her. They tumbled back on to the bed. He was still about to cum but the blood rushed away from his dick and into his fists when Violet crawled forward into Langdon's lap and pried Tate's fingers off his cock, replacing them with her mouth. Langdon dropped Tate's dick like it would bite him and wound his hands into Violet's hair instead.

"Fuck no," Tate growled, reaching across his twin to pull Violet off of him. She removed her mouth with an audible pop. "You'd rather do it?" she asked, looking up at him through wide eyes, innocent in appearance alone.

"No, but - "

"Well, somebody's going to have to," Langdon grumbled. He tugged Violet's head back toward his cock and she complied, taking him whole. "_Fuck," _he groaned as Violet's cheeks hollowed. She kept looking at Tate through mean eyes as she sucked off his brother.

"Fucking christ," Tate muttered. He should have known that this was how it was going to go, that this was just another opportunity for Violet and Langdon to fuck with him. Well, two could play that game. He looked at Violet's twin, curled up at the foot of the bed. She noticed that she had drawn Tate's attention and chirped happily, crawling forward to rub against his leg like a kitten.

He wasn't in the mood for her affection, not when his twin was on the receiving end of his love's mouth, so he pulled her up and flipped her over, laying her head on the pillows. Langdon was long past paying attention but Violet's eyes narrowed to a glare as her head bobbed up and down over Langdon's dick. Tate glowered back, running his tongue over Dusty's nipples. She made a noise that was something between a moan and a whine and pushed him lower, pulling her knee to her chest and placing her foot on his shoulder so she could push him down to a place she'd rather have his tongue work over. He went willingly, leaning forward to take her clit in his mouth and suck. She sat up like she'd been electrocuted and Langdon reached out to to wrap his fingers around her hair, tugging her back to the mattress.

"Lay down," he told her through staggered breaths. "I'm gonna cum and you're going to ruin it if you keep thrashing around and distracting me." Tate laughed and he could tell that Dusty could feel it on her sex by the way she squirmed against him. He gave a sidelong glance to Violet to see if she was still watching and she was, eyes half angry and half hungry. He kept looking at her as he pulled his head back slightly to press two fingers into Dusty's cunt and then lick Dusty like she was an ice cream cone about to melt. Dusty squeaked again and Violet growled. The vibrations from her indignation sent Langdon over the edge as he thrust into Violet's mouth, making her choke. She tried to pull away but Langdon held her in place as he groaned, finally letting her go as his head flopped back on the pillows.

"Asshole," Violet muttered, wiping her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," Langdon gave a halfhearted apology and kicked at his twin. "You can stop now, her mouth's free."

He looked up, still fucking Dusty with his fingers. "She hasn't cum yet," he said, leaning back to lap at the swollen bundle of nerves again. Dusty moaned, driving her heels into the mattress so she could grind into Tate's mouth. He could feel Violet's eyes on him, and then her hands as she tried to pull him away from her sister. "She's fine. Come on, I want you to fuck me."

"She hasn't. Cum. Yet." he said, licking invisible stripes into her clit to puncuate every word. Dusty wriggled against him, her thighs starting to shake. Violet reached for him again but the memory of her lips around Langdon's cock was still too recent and Dusty was too close to cumming so he swatted her hand away, fitting his lips around Dusty's clit to pull it between his lips one more time. She gave a low groan, gutteral, and rode his fingers until she got too sensitive for his touch and pushed him away with her heel.

When he sat up both Violet's and Langdon's eyes are on him, the former's expression angry and the later's bemused. "What?" Tate spat defensively. "You wanted me to get a backbone, I got a backbone. She hadn't cum yet. I wasn't going to stop until she did." He knew what was really bothering Violet - she was jealous - but at the moment he couldn't find it in him to give a fuck. "You get to suck off Langdon, I get to eat out Dusty. It only works if we all play, right?."

Langdon clapped his hands. "Bravo, brother dear," he said, his eyes puddles of ink. "Looks like you finally found your balls. It's about time."

"Don't act like you're happy for me," Tate said meanly. "It just means Violet won't blow you again. You can try to get Dusty to suck you off, but she doesn't have a tongue to use how you like it."

"If I want to do something, you won't stop me," Violet said. She's gone from angry back to amused. Everything was a fucking joke to her. He felt anger flare in his stomach.

"You want us both? Is that what you want?" He stood up and stomped around the foot of the bed, shoving his brother down against the pillows. "Fine," he snapped, curling his hands around her shoulders and pushing her down on top of Langdon. Her head rested on his chest, her ass between Langdon's thighs, pressed into the mattress. She didn't speak, just grinned sardonically at him. It only pissed him off more. "Here," he said, pushing her thighs apart and kneeling on the bed between them. "Now he can hold you, since you don't let me do that anymore, and I can fuck you since that's the only thing you _will_ let me do. Happy now?" And before she can answer, he filled her with a brutal thrust of his hips.

She gave a groan, low like the one her twin had given moments before and jerked her hips up to meet him. "Nice," Langdon commented, gazing at Tate's dick thrusting in and out of Violet's cunt.

"Shut the fuck up." Tate growled, slapping his hips against Violet's. "Jesus, don't you ever close your mouth?"

"Give me something to do with it," Langdon cooed, reaching one hand down to tweak Violet's nipple and the other across to wrap around the base of Tate's neck. Tate wrapped his forearms around Violet's thighs to lift her up and pull her closer, leaving room for him to lean over her and press his mouth against his brother's.

He liked the feel of Langdon's lips on his, he liked them even better when he was buried deep in Violet's cunt. Langdon's hand crept up into Tate's hair, grabbing a handful and using it to tug him closer. Their tongues moved against each other, angry but needy as Tate felt Violet's cunt flutter around him. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to be fucking his brother instead, it made him lightheaded but it only lasted for a moment because Dusty decided she didn't like being left out. She made a noise like a scavanger bird, hungry and angry, and pushed the two apart so she could lean across Langdon's thigh to suck Violet's nipple in her mouth.

Langdon shifted. "I've got to be honest, this position isn't really doing anything for me," he said dryly, squirming uncomfortably.

"Yeah. You're brother's hard on is poking into my back," Violet said between gasps. "Can we move?" Tate's response was a vicious snap of his hips into hers.

"Please," she whimpered, reaching her hand up to cup his chin. "Please, Tate."

He knew it was all for show, this moment of weakness. It's not genuine, she doesn't mean it, and he could see through the bullshit to see the truth in her eyes - it's a test. She wanted to see if he's changed the way she wants him to, if he's really got his balls back after all, if he could be mean and hateful in all the ways she likes best. If he'll refuse her now.

He hasn't. He isn't. And he can't tell her no.

He slid back, pulling Violet with him and unfolding his legs so his ankles rest on Langdon's thighs. Violet climbed on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. When she sunk down over his cock, they both groaned as they felt him go deeper than he had before, hitting the spot she'd needed him most.

Dusty crawled on top of Langdon and the two mimicked Tate and Violet's position, Dusty's spine rubbing against Violet's. The two make identical sounds even with Dusty missing her tongue, and when Langdon's and Tate's eyes met across the girls he knew it wouldn't be long before he came undone. He reached down and rubbed Violet's clit, keeping his eyes locked on his brother. Langdon grinned at him and licked his lips, a wordless admission of pride and love passed between them, and the feeling of Violet's cunt clenching around him as she came was enough to send Tate over the edge.

Violet collapsed against him, pressing her sweaty chest into his. "They're still going," she mumbled, jerking her head back towards their respective twins.

"Betcha wished you'd fucked me now, right?" Langdon said, thrusting up to make Dusty squeal. "Dusty doesn't seem to mind." Dusty looked over her shoulder at her sister, her pupils blown black. She reached towards her twin and pulled Violet backwards and over next to Langdon. Violet let herself be tugged like a rag doll and collapsed against the pillows to watch her twin get fucked. Tate crawled over her and curled behind her, reaching his hand forward to rub her swollen nub while she watched. She threw a leg back over his, opening her hips to him and rocking backing forth against his hand.

It didn't take her long to be shaking in need, not when she was watching her sister bounce up and down on Langdon's cock and she could listen to them both moan. Dusty braced herself by pressing her feet into the mattress and gripping Langdon's shoulders and leaned back, moving like she'd die if she couldn't find a way to fuck him faster and harder. Tate put pressure on Violet's clit and the girls came at the same time, Dusty with a garbled scream and Violet with a breathless sigh. Langdon followed a moment later, grunting and then slumping against the headboard. Dusty flopped forward, half on Langdon and half on her sister, and the four let their breathing slow and their sweat cool as they lay in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

In a few moments he could hear Dusty and Violet's breathing deepen and even as they dozed off. Tate tilted his head up to look at his brother.

"What are we gonna do?" Tate asked, gently running his hand up and down Violet's arms, relishing in the fact that Violet's passed out and thus is letting him hold her for once.

"Nothing to do," Langdon said simply, reaching to the bedside table for Violet's cigarettes and her lighter. He pulled one from the pack and took a long drag.

"This is pretty fucked up, even for us," Tate said. Langdon leaned over and put the cigarette in between his twin's lips. Tate inhaled, feeling the burn of the smoke in his lungs. "We can't go on like this."

"We can as long as she wants us to," Langdon said, nodding at Violet. "She calls the shots around here. Besides, you worry too much. She's all right. Dusty's all right. I'm all right. You're all right too, as long as you can keep your head out of your ass."

Langdon set down his cigarette and closed his eyes, drifting away like the girls between them. Tate sighed and stared at the ceiling. Langdon was wrong about one thing, the kids definitely weren't all right, but he was right about the other. Violet called the shots, she always had. He'd let her abuse him as long as she wanted, let her shame and humilate him and pick back the scabs to expose all the dirty wounds he'd rather leave healed.

Her happiness was always the most important thing. He'd always give her what she wanted, even if it was nothing close to what she needed. This wouldn't make her feel better, this endless cycle of fucking and wounding and making each other bleed, but if she thought she wanted it, it was hers.

He stared at the ceiling while the only people he cared about lay around him. They had gone down the rabbit hole. He only hoped they could find their way out.


End file.
